Determinate
|image = Determinate.jpg |Released = April 15, 2011 |Recorded = 2010-2011 |Genre = Pop, dance-pop |Length = 3:18 |Writer = }} "Determinate" is a song performed by American Pop recording artist Bridgit Mendler. The song, featuring American pop singer Adam Hicks, was written by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas, Charlie Mason, Ebony Burks and Hicks. It was produced by Twin for Lemonade Mouth in 2011, the soundtrack to the Disney Channel television movie of the same name. It was released as the album's second single on April 15, 2011 through Walt Disney Records. Background and composition "Determinate" is the second single released from the soundtrack Lemonade Mouth for the Disney Channel television movie of the same name and is also the second single performing by Bridgit Mendler. It was produced by Twin, known for working with Ashley Tisdale, Dannii Minogue and No Angels, and written by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas, Charlie Mason, Ebony Burks and Adam Hicks. Musically, the song is prominent pop that runs through an dance pop and electropop oriented beat. Mendler's vocals span from E3-B4. Chart performance The song proved successful out of the three singles from the soundtrack, Lemonade Mouth. It has peaked at number 51 on the US Billboard Hot 100, at number 28 on the US Hot Digital Songs chart and topped the US Top Heatseekers chart. Elsewhere, the song charted at number 82 in Canada and at number 92 in Germany. Music video The official music video for the song premiered on Disney Channel in April 15, 2011 which is another scene of the film in which the band sings the song. Live performances Mendler and the band performed the song on The View, Good Morning America, So Random! and UK's Daybreak. Lyrics Tryin' hard to fight these tears Crazy worried Messin' with my head this fear I'm so sorry You know, you gotta get it out I can't take it That's what bein' friends about I, I wanna cry I can't deny Tonight I wanna up and hide And get inside It isn't right I gotta live in my life! I know I I know I I know I gotta do it! I know I I know I I know I gotta do it! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Push until you can't and then demand more! Determinate! Determinate! You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor Determinate! Determinate! Hate to feel this way It was today I gotta get myself on stage! I shouldn't wait Or be afraid The chips will fall where they may! I know I I know I I know I gotta do it! I know I I know I I know I gotta do it! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Push until you can't and then demand more! Determinate! Determinate! You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor Determinate! Determinate! Okay, it's Wen and I'm heaven sent Music like a veteran Renegade, lemonade use it as my medicine Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline Stop! Now hurry up and let us in Knock! Cuz we comin' to your house And people keep on smilin' like thet got lemons in their mouth I'm the real deal, you know how it feel Why they're in it for the millsl We're in it for the thrills So get down... now... We don't play around Put your feet up off the ground And just make that sound... Cuz... Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Push until you can't and then demand more! Determinate! Determinate! You and me together! We can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor Determinate! Determinate! C'mon and C'mon and C'mon and get it goin' C'mon and c'mon and get it goin C'mon and C'mon and C'mon and get it goin' On the dance floor On the dance floor D-d-dance floor Determinate! Category:Songs